1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder and more particularly to an adjustable heating mantle for a tool holder.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional heating mantle is used for heating a tool holder with an induction heating path. Because of thermal expansion, a diameter of the heated part of the tool holder becomes larger and can be assembled with a suitable cutting tool. After the tool holder is cooled down, the diameter of the heated part of the tool holder will shrink to fasten the cutting tool tightly.
The conventional heating mantle is a magnetic mantle having an insertion hole of a fixed diameter formed in a top of the mantle and is only applicable with a tool holder of a specific diameter. Therefore, the conventional heating mantle is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional heating mantle, the present invention provides an adjustable heating mantle for a tool holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.